1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunshade arrangement for a transparent motor vehicle part, especially for a motor vehicle roof with a transparent roof section, the sunshade arrangement containing at least one sunshade element which is located on the motor vehicle part or under the roof section, which can be extended to the front edge or the rear edge of the motor vehicle part or a roof cutout, and which is movably supported in the lengthwise direction of the motor vehicle. The invention is also directed to a motor vehicle roof with such a sunshade arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
An arrangement of two permanently installed shades is known, the permanently installed shades are located under a glass roof roughly in the middle of the glass roof and the shades can be extended forward or backward. Even when the shades are not being used, especially with the roof opened and when the cover is pushed to the rear, these shades are located transversely over the roof opening and adversely affect vision.
German Patent DE 197 50 713 C1 discloses a motor vehicle roof with at least one transparent roof part under which there is a cover device. The cover device according to one embodiment contains two pull-out shades with winding shafts which are movably supported in the lengthwise direction of the roof, while the ends of the two shades are securely attached to the front end or the back end of the transparent roof part. The two winding shafts are connected to one another by a coupling mechanism such that the displacement motion of one winding shaft produces a corresponding opposite displacement motion of the other winding shaft so that by actuating or operating only one of the two shades the cover device or the two shades can be opened equally proceeding from the middle of the roof. This displacement motion of the two winding shafts thus determines the opening of the cover device, the displacement motion of the winding shafts always resulting in the respective blind being extended or retracted. There is no change in the position of the unrolled opened shade by displacement along the motor vehicle roof.
German Patent DE 44 24 188 C1 discloses a shade arrangement for shielding the transparent roof area of motor vehicles. The shade arrangement comprises two shades next to one another with two winding rollers and two blind webs. The winding shafts are located at an obtuse angle to one another for matching to the transverse arch of the roof contour.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a sunshade arrangement with greater flexibility in its use.
This object is achieved by a sunshade arrangement in which the sunshade element can be moved both in an at least partially extended position and also in the retracted position. When the sunshade element is in its retracted state and not providing shading, unhindered viewing is desired. The present sunshade can be pushed to the position which is favorable for this purpose. Also, the sunshade element can be moved in a partially or entirely extended position, then the length of the sunshade elements can be shortened or lengthened. The sunshade arrangement is especially suitable for transparent roof parts, but can also be used for side windows and front or back windows.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are given below.
Preferably, the sunshade element is attached to a cross member which is movably supported in the lengthwise direction of the motor vehicle. The cross member offers the necessary stability and protected accommodation for an easily mounted sunshade element and an optical cover, for example. The cross member can thus be formed as a movable roof headliner part.
When there is a second extendible sunshade element for the part of the roof cutout which is uncovered by the first sunshade element and the second extendible sunshade element is supported either on the front edge or the rear edge of the roof cutout or on the cross member, different adjustments of shading for the front and the rear vehicle interior can be selectively accomplished.
Even if there is a drive for moving the sunshade element or the cross member, manual movement is also possible as an alternative.
Likewise the sunshade element or elements can be extended or retracted by a drive and also manually.
In addition to different staggered or continuous intermediate positions, the movably supported sunshade element or the cross member can be moved onto the front edge and onto the rear edge of the roof section.
If at least one sunshade element in the transverse direction of the roof is divided into at least two independent sunshade component elements, shading can be made more flexible.
Feasibly, the cross member can be moved both with the sunshade elements which cover the roof section extended and also with the sunshade elements which clear the roof section accommodated on the cross member.
In one preferred embodiment, the cross member with the sunshade elements supported on the cross member is sized to match to the transverse roof arch. The middle area of the cross member is offset upward so that the head space of the passengers is not adversely affected by the cross member and the sunshade element. This is especially advantageous for highly arched roofs. The cross member can contain two legs and the middle section of the cross member can be located higher relative to the vehicle interior than the outer, movably supported leg ends.
To use the advantages of the elevated middle area, each leg of the cross member then feasibly contains one component sunshade element.
Preferably, the cross member is movably supported on the side guide rails on the motor vehicle roof.
For variable use, especially with the roof opened, it is a good idea to provide the capability of removing the cross member with the sunshade element as a unit out of its arrangement from the motor vehicle roof.
Preferably, at least one of the sunshade elements or the component sunshade elements is a pull-out shade or an awning.
The roof section can be a fixed glass roof or plastic roof or can have at least one openable transparent cover.
Embodiments of the sunshade arrangement are described below with reference to the drawings.